1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method, a system and a scale for the determination and/or simulation of the proportions of dimensions in a selected zone of an object or of a location.
2. Prior Art
Normally, when homes are to be furnished with furniture or decorative items, such as pictures and paintings, or when advertising posters are to be affixed to cars or trucks or the like, the dimensions of the furniture or decorative objects (for example pictures or paintings) as well as advertising prints are determined such that the object on which the billboard is to be affixed, or the room that is to contain a piece of furniture, or the wall that the picture is to hang on are measured with a yard stick, in order to determine afterwards the required size of the furniture, decorative items, pictures or billboard according to the measured data. This requires, however, an elaborate measuring activity at the real objects or locations for which the proportions should be determined. Besides the effort of the elaborate measuring activity which is in this way disadvantageous, often the required measurement data is not at our disposal when a potential item for the object or the location is found, and so a possible purchase decision must be postponed for the complicated acquisition of measurement data.
Furthermore, even when the measurement data exists, it is sometimes difficult to precisely ascertain the dimension of the object due to a lack of imagination as to how the object will appear in the corresponding surroundings.